


Anything For Love

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: snupin100, Death Eaters, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus would do anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Snupin100's Alphabet Challenge. I chose Alphabet – Y – You-Know-Who. Set sometime during the war. I believe Post-HBP but Pre-DH.

"Are you a complete dunderhead??"

"I just thought—"

"Thought what, I'd appreciate it?!"

"What was I supposed to think, Severus? That you still worked for us?"

"Yes! After everything, I hoped that'd still be clear to you of all people."

"I'm sorry..."

"Then why did you defect to Voldemort?"

"Because I couldn't stand being on the Light's side fighting against you! I'd rather be on his side if it meant that I could stay with you, protect you. Because this time I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You would have fought against your friends?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
